


Pin-Up Boy

by kitana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels kind of good, airy, and Dean has to admit -- Sam's got good taste, even if purple isn't his digs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin-Up Boy

"Sam. You serious about this?"

Dean isn't entirely sure he should be okay with this. Sure, Sam is his brother and has yet to propose anything that didn't result in nearly pure magic, but still. Women's undergarments have never been good for anything except ripping off. He would know.

Sam merely shoots him an amused look. "Yeah, Dean, I'm serious. You gonna do it or not?"

Well, when you put it that way. Dean snorts, grabs up the duffel Sam had dropped in front of him earlier, and stalks into the bathroom. Sam knows Dean can't back down from a challenge, even one as silly as this one. He's got his reputation to think about, you know?

It takes Dean all of seven minutes to shed his clothes and wriggle into the skimpy, barely-there garments in the bag. There's a full-length mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door, and Dean gets a good eyeful of himself in it. The purple baby doll, nothing but gauzy lace and flimsy but shimmery sequins, stops short on him, barely hitting the tops of his thighs. Or covering his cock. It's definitely made for someone smaller than him.

The panties are the same, riding low on his hips, swathing him in soft fabric. It feels kind of good, airy, and he has to admit -- Sam's got good taste, even if purple isn't his digs.

When he opens the door, Sam's already sprawled in a chair clear across the hotel room, the one closest to the door. He's already naked, waiting for Dean with a hand palming his dick slowly. Dean can't help but grin when he catches Sam's eye and Sam sucks in a breath -- the kid's way too kinky for his own good.

"This good enough for you, Sammy?" Dean says, and Sam lets out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. God, Dean," Sam replies, licks his lips. "So much hotter than I thought. C'mere."

It gives him a little rush, that look on Sam's face, the one that promises Dean he'll be sore for days and love every minute of it. Dean takes a couple of steps forward, feeling his cock spring to life as it rubs up against the lacy panties. He's gonna have to chalk up another point on the "Sam's good ideas" scoreboard. Dean gets within arms reach and Sam yanks him into his lap and pulls Dean down into a kiss of all teeth and tongue. Sam doesn't stop until Dean's fingers are in his hair, forcibly pulling him away. Dean's lips are plump, swollen, and his breaths are coming in short puffs. The sultry look Dean gives Sam is like a punch in the gut.

"Fuck, this really gets you hot, huh? Bet you'll like it when I do this," Dean says, grinds down hard on Sam's bare crotch. Sam jerks, instant reaction, and Dean can feel Sam's precome soaking through the hardly-there panties. Sam grips Dean by the hips, tries to still his motions.

"Dean," Sam says. It's half warning, half moan.

Dean's own cock is throbbing, pressed up against Sam's belly and trapped by slinky fabric. He rolls his hips again despite Sam's hold, and Sam's mouth falls open on a groan. Sam's dick pulses a little, leaks more fluid to be sopped up by Dean's panties. Dean's beyond being a fucking cocktease.

"You _wanna_ come like this, then?" Sam questions. He moves one hand from Dean's hip, uses it to push Dean's panties down enough to get his fingers around the width of Dean's dick.

Dean groans at the contact, rocks down again. His tongue darts out to wet dry lips. "Yeah, 'm okay like this. 'S good."

Dean pressed one hand to Sam's chest and the other wraps loosely around the big hand Sam has over his cock. Sam pushes up and gets his dick wedged sweetly between Dean's ass cheeks. The fabric is slick, a little sticky, but all good as he starts thrusting up, over and over. Sam lets Dean guide his hand over Dean's cock, getting little moans every time his fingers glide over the head. Dean's looking down at him intently, green irises nearly swallowed up by black pupils. Sam leans up a bit, licks Dean's lower lip shiny. He can't help it. Dean's got no right to look that fucking good.

Sam grips Dean's hip and gives Dean's cock a few sharp tugs. That's all it takes before Dean's moaning, coming apart in his hands, spurting out thick ropes of come that stain his hand and all the purple lingerie white. Sam doesn't know if it's a second or minute before he comes, but he does, his senses narrowing down until there's nothing but the feel of Dean's ass smooth, snug and warm against his cock and the blissful release of pent-up pressure. Dean is sliding off of him by the time he comes down from his high.

"Wait," Sam rasps out, pushing sweaty hair away from his face. Dean pauses with his fingers hooked in soaked panties.

"What?" Dean says, then gestures to the undies. "These're a mess."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're gonna pretend like you've never heard of round two?"

Dean grins, slow and easy. "Naw, never."


End file.
